A Family Tragedy
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: Kendall loves his Mom and Sister with all his heart he's never pictured a world without them...but one accident may change his life forever now James, Carlos, and Logan must help Kendall get through one of the worst moments of his life. No Slash! Just good Family moments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The accident.

"Good morning boys" Mrs. Knight said walking into the kitchen from her and Katie's room.

"Morning Mom" Kendall said.

"Morning Mamma Knight." James, Carlos, and Logan said.

"What are you boys up today?" Mrs. Knight asked getting some pancakes that Logan had made for breakfast. She then sat at the table.

"Well, Gustavo called and said we didn't have to come to the studio today he has to work on a new song apparently Griffin is breathing down his neck to get one done" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight nodded. "Any plans for the day off?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"None" Logan answered.

"No plans with the girls?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall shook his head. "Jo is on set all day" he said.

"Camille has auditions" Logan said.

"Stephanie has to take her little sister somewhere" Carlos said.

"Lucy is on tour" James said.

"You and Lucy were never a thing" Kendall said.

"Hey we almost kissed and we almost went on a date!" James said.

"Key word almost" Kendall said.

"Shut up" James frowned.

Kendall smiled and chuckled. "What about you Mom?" Kendall asked.

"I'm taking Katie shopping for new school clothes" Mrs. Knight said.

"Which means you'll be gone all day" Logan said.

Mrs. Knight nodded. "I'm going to try and get her to buy some dresses and skirts you know clothes for girls" Mrs. Knight said.

"Are you trying to give her a heart attack?" James asked.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "I know but I can at least try" Mrs. Knight said.

"No offense Mom but you've been trying to get her to wear a dress since she was a baby and even as a baby she cried anytime we tried to put it on her" Kendall said.

"I remember one time when she was two and I tried to change her into a dress she screamed and through her sippy cup at me" Carlos said flinching at the memory.

"Well that explains one of the reasons he wears a helmet" Logan said making the other's laugh.

"Morning guys" Katie said walking in the room.

"Morning Katie" they all said.

"What's going on today?" Katie asked.

"We're going shopping" Mrs. Knight said.

"Shopping?" Katie asked.

"Yes, you need new school clothes" Mrs. Knight said.

"That's not going to be like a dress or anything is it?" Katie asked.

Mrs. Knight went white while Katie frowned and eyes widened in horror. "Mom! No!" Katie cried.

"Nope! Your going to wear a dress if I have to make you now come on" Mrs. Knight said standing up and grabbing her purse and keys and then Katie.

"But Mom come on" Katie whined as Mrs. Knight pulled her out the door.

* * *

><p><p>

"See Katie that wasn't so bad was it?" Mrs. Knight asked from the drivers seat as she and Katie were driving back from the mall.

Katie frowned. "You got me a dress with flowers! I'm going to look like a puffy daffodil" Katie said.

"No, Katie your going to look like a young women your fifteen you need to look your age" Mrs. Knight said.

"Ugh" Katie ground throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh calm down" Mrs. Knight said. "You got a few things you picked out" Mrs. Knight said.

"I guess" Katie grumbled. "But I still have to wear a dress" Katie said.

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes and turned back to the road only to a see a car coming straight toward them it must have sweved when she was looking over at Katie. "Katie I need you to brace your self" she said said.

"What?" Katie asked frightened until her eyes widened when she saw head lights coming straight toward them before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Here" Kendall said throwing James the bag of popcorn. The four friend decided to watch a movie on their day off.

"Mmm! Movie butter popcorn" Carlos said taking a handful of popcorn.

"Dude don't eat all of it" Logan said snatching the bag.

"But...it's...good" Carlos said with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Oh gross Carlos you spit popcorn in my eye" James said wiping his eyes.

"Sorry" Carlos grumbled.

"Just chew with your mouth closed" Logan said closing the younger boys mouth.

Carlos nodded.

Kendall laughed at his friends. He was heading to the couch when the home phone rang. Kendall frowned. Not many people called the home phone they all knew to call their cell phones.

He reached over the counter and grabbed it. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, is this Kendall Knight?" the voice asked.

"Yes, this is" Kendall said.

"Kendall, my names Ashley Martin I'm the head nurse in the Emergency room of UCLA general Hospital" she said.

Kendall's eyes widened. "Hospital? Did something happen?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall your listed as the next in kin for Jennifer and Katie Knight" she said.

"What happened? Are they okay?" he asked slightly panicked.

"Kendall, your mother and sister were involved in a car accident about ten minutes ago a drunk driver swerved into their lane and hit them head on they are being transported to the hospital as we speak" she said.

"Oh god" he said sitting slowly on the bench.

James, Carlos, and Logan noticed Kendall. "Kendall?" Logan questioned.

"I'll be right there" Kendall said.

"Good sweetie I'll see you there" the nurse said. They hung up.

"Kendall? Is something wrong?" James asked.

"We have to go to the hospital" he said grabbing his keys.

"Why?" they all asked.

"Mom and Katie were in a car accident" Kendall said weakly.

They stood up. "Kendall..." Logan started.

"Let's go" he said. They nodded and followed Kendall out the door.

* * *

><p><p>

Kendall had been on auto pilot since he got the call about his Mom and Katie. Everything just seemed to crash down on him all at once. Why was this happening? Two of the most important people in his life were hurt and he can't do anything about it.

"Kendall slow down" Carlos said trying to reach for his friends arm.

"I can't" Kendall said.

"Los let him go" Logan whispered. Carlos nodded. Logan remembered when his parents were in that car wreck and had died he remembered how he felt going to the hospital and leaving the hospital. It was heartbreaking.

It was happening all over again and this time with his foster mother.

"Excuse me I'm looking for my Mom and my sister they were in a car accident" Kendall said.

"Okay what are they're names?" the nurse asked.

"Jennifer and Katie Knight" he answered.

"Alright, are you Kendall?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I am" he said.

"Come with me the doctor would like to speak with you" she said. Kendall nodded and started follow the nurse with the guys close behind him.

"Are all of you family?" the nurse asked looking at James, Carlos, and Logan.

"Does it matter?" James asked.

"We can only allow family in the ER right now" she said.

"Oh..." Carlos said.

"But doesn't it count she's our guardian?" James asked.

"I'm sorry" the nurse said with a sad smile.

James sighed. "Guys" Kendall said.

"You and Logan go we'll be fine" James said.

"You sure?" Logan asked.

"Yes she's your mother" Carlos said.

"Thanks guys" Kendall said.

"Well be in the waiting room" James said before leaving.

The nurse looked between Kendall and Logan. "And your both Jennifer's sons? According to the records she only has one son" she said.

"Yes, but I'm her foster son Mrs. Knight adopted me after my parents died in car accident two years ago" Logan said slightly angered by the nurses words.

"Alright come with me" the nurse said.

* * *

><p><p>

They walked through the door and down the hall to a small room. "Dr. Marshal?" the nurse questioned.

"Ah Sara" Dr. Marshal said turning around. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I have Kendall Knight Jennifer Knight's son as well as her foster son..." she stopped and looked at Logan.

"Logan Mitchel" he told her.

"Logan Mitchel" she finished.

"Oh good come on in" Dr. Marshal said.

"Go ahead" the nurse said they walked in and the nurse smiled before leaving.

"Boys sit down" she said. They followed orders.

"Dr. Marshal is...are they okay?" Kendall asked.

"Well, your mother is currently in the ICU she didn't have to many injuries however she did suffer from quite a bit of trauma to the head when she hit her head against the steering wheel also a piece of metal was emended in her side we removed it and we managed to get to it before it was infected." she explained.

Kendall shifted in his seat. "Is she going to be okay?" Kendall asked.

"As of right now she's in a coma the next 24 hours are critical" the doctor said.

Kendall held in a breath. His Mom was in a coma was this really happening?

"What...What about Katie?" Logan's voice brought Kendall back he faced the doctor again.

"Boys" Dr. Marshal said slowly.

Kendall looked up he hear something different in the doctor's tone this time.

"Is she okay?" Kendall asked.

"Boys, she didn't make it" she said.

Kendall blinked tears running down his face.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sorry she died instantly from the impact we did everything we could" Dr. Marshal said.

"But...No..she's only thirteen" Kendall said.

"I know and I'm so sorry" she said.

Kendall closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands and began to sob. His little sister was dead. She was thirteen! She was his little girl.

"Kenny" Logan whimpered trying hard not to cry either. He bent down putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll give you boys a minute." Dr. Marshal said before she left the room.

"Kenny come on calm down it's going to be okay" Logan said rubbing his back.

"Don't say that okay? It's not okay!" Kendall shouted standing up from his seat.

"I know this is hard but..." Logan started.

"Hell yeah it's hard! Logan my little sister is dead! My Mom's in a coma!" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall..." Logan started.

"Don't okay? You can't say anything! You have know idea what I'm feeling right now" Kendall said.

"I have know Idea what your feeling?!" Logan yelled. How could he think that he wouldn't know about this?! His parents died in a car crash! Mrs. Knight was his mother too! "Kendall have you forgotten that my parents died in a car crash?!" Logan yelled.

"Well this is different" Kendall said.

"How because it's your mother and your sister? New's flash Kendall they are my family too! Katie was my little sister and your Mom was my Mom too!" Logan said.

"Your adopted she's not your real Mom" Kendall said.

"It's still hurts Kendall! She's been a mother to me since I was eight and now her being in this hospital reminds of the fact I could loose another parent!" Logan said tears in his eyes.

"Logan...I..." Kendall said feeling guilty about what he said.

Logan shook his head. "No, just stop. Let's go find James and Carlos" Logan said walkign past Kendall.

"O—kay" Kendall stammered.

* * *

><p><p>

Kendall and Logan walked back into the waiting area and silence. Kendall wanted to talk to Logan but every time he tried he shut him down.

"Guys" Logan said when he spotted them sitting in the chairs near the nurses station.

James and Carlos immediately stood up. "Are they okay?" James asked.

"Mom...is in the ICU" Logan said.

"Is she okay?" Carlos asked.

"As good as she can get without being dead" Kendall said.

"Kendall" Logan glared.

"Sorry" Kendall said.

"What did Kendall mean?" James asked.

"She's in a coma they have her in the ICU the next 24 hours are critical" Logan said.

James gulped. "What about Katie?" James asked.

Tears immediately fell from Kendall's eyes. "Guys? What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"She didn't make it" Kendall said.

"Oh god" James said sitting down in his chair.

"The doctor said she died on impact." Logan said.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked noticing Kendall had sat down.

"I don't know" Kendall said. "This is a lot to take in"

"I know but hey we're here for both of you" James said looking at Logan.

"Thanks James" Kendall said.

"Hey we're best friends someone's got to be here" James said.

"Boys?" Dr. Marshal said walking toward them.

"Oh hi Dr. Marshal" Logan greeted.

"I want to let you know you can see your mother but only one at a time" Dr. Marshall said.

They nodded. "Who's going first?" Dr. Marshall asked.

"I'll go" Kendall said. "If that okay" Kendall said looking at Logan.

"She's _**Your**_ Mother right?" Logan asked. Kendall flinched.

James and Carlos were looking at them weird. "Um yeah..." Kendall said. "Look Logan..." he started.

"Just go see her Kendall" Logan said. Kendall nodded.

"Follow me" Dr. Marshall said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Right through here Kendall" Dr. Marshall said as she led Kendall through the ICU doors and down the hall.

They walked in silence. Kendall felt awkward around Dr. Marshall. "Here we are" Dr. Marshall said stopping in front of a large door.

"This is her room?" Kendall asked.

Dr. Marshall nodded. "Yes, I'll give you sometime but don't take to long we don't want people in here that long" Dr. Marshall said.

"Okay" Kendall said standing and staring at the door frozen afraid to go in.

"It's okay to be scared Kendall everyone's scared at one point" Dr. Marshal said.

"I know...it's just this is..."

"I understand just take your time" Dr. Marshal said before she left Kendall's side over by a nearby nurses station.

Kendall took a deep breath and walked into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his mother. Jennifer had cuts, bruises, and scrapes all over her arms and face. She was so pale if he hadn't been told by Dr. Marshal she was alive he'd think she was dead because of how pale she looked.

He walked slowly over to his Mom's bedside, tears starting to fall down his face. "Oh Mom" he whispered collapsing near her bed he was kneeling by her side and gripped her hand and rested his forehead on her hand.

"Mom, I...I don't know if you can hear me but...you can't leave me Katie's gone...and I just if I lost you to I don't know what I'd do" Kendall cried.

He looked at his mother's face. "I love you so much don't forget that...just please wake up for me...and everyone else we need you please mamma?" he said. He closed his eyes and started crying again.

He sat on the floor just crying. He couldn't handle all this. "Kendall?" a knock at the door made Kendall jump up and wipe his face.

"Um...hi Dr. Marshal" Kendall said.

She smiled sadly. "It's time to go...let someone else see her" Dr. Marshal said. Kendall nodded.

"I'll see you later mamma" Kendall said kissing her forehead before leaving.

* * *

><p><p>

Kendall returned to the waiting room with red puffy eyes. "Logan...you...can go in now" Kendall said with a shaky voice.

Logan stood up quietly. He looked at Kendall he looked so heartbroken. Without thinking he pulled his brother into a hug. Kendall greatly excepted hugging his brother tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Logie" Kendall whispered.

"I know you are...I'm sorry I got so mad" Logan said.

"You had a right to be" Kendall said pulling away.

"Fight over?" Logan questioned. Kendall smiled.

"Fight over" Kendall said pulling Logan into a hug again.

"I guess it's my turn huh?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded.

He looked over at the doors. "I'm scared...the last time I was through those kind of doors I..." Logan said looking down tears falling down his face.

"Oh Logie...it's going to be okay" Kendall said. "If you need me just yell and I'll be there in a heartbeat" Kendall said.

"Thanks" Logan said.

"Your my brother I'm always here for you" Kendall said.

"Love you" Logan said.

"Love you too" Kendall said giving Logan one quick hug before heading over to James and Carlos who accepted him with a hug. Logan turned back looking at his friends and sadly turned around. Here we go.

* * *

><p><p>

Logan walked into the room. He felt like it was two year ago and he was here to see his parents. Everything unraveled in a minute. But he quickly regained himself he had to be strong.

He walked to Mrs. Knight's side. "I can't believe I'm standing here again...with a parent because of a car accident." Logan said.

"Why did that stupid driver have to swerve at hit you?" Logan asked. "Your my Mom you've always been my Mom...and you have to get through this I can't loose another parent I just can't please? Mamma please just get better if not for me for Kendall...he's so scared and lost I've never seen him like this before and it's scaring me if we loose you I don't know what's going to happen" Logan said.

"Please, please wake up" Logan begged tears running down his face by now. "I love you I have to go but I love you so much" Logan said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><p>

Logan walked into the waiting room and spotted the guys with Kendall. "Guys" he said with a small whimper before running over and going into a three group hug.

James and Carlos held Kendall and Logan as they cried harder against there friends shoulders.

"It's going to be okay guys...it will be okay" Carlos said rubbing Logan's shoulder.

"Please let it be okay" James whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall lied awake all night that night. He couldn't get to sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes he'd see his mother and sister's face and wake up back up not wanting to go to sleep. He couldn't he was so scared and confused what was he supposed to do?

For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do and that's what scared him the most he was always the man with the plan and now he had nothing. He let out a small groan covering his face with his hands letting some tears fall down his face.

He lied in his bed in silence for a few minutes until he heard small whimpers coming from next to him. He sat up in alert and turned to his roommate. Logan was sleeping in his bed next to him tossing and turning in his sleep small whimpers coming from him.

Slightly worried Kendall got up from his bed and walked over to his bed. "Loges? Logan wake up" Kendall said.

"What? What's happening?" Logan asked shooting up from his bed.

"Sorry I woke you...you were whimpering in your sleep I was worried" Kendall said.

Logan nodded. "Oh" he whispered. He glanced over at the clock but could hardly see it.

"What time is it?" Logan asked.

"Close to six in the morning" Kendall answered.

"God it's already morning" Logan said.

"I know I keep wishing this was all a nightmare and Mom would be downstairs making breakfast and Katie would be in her room sleeping" Kendall said.

Logan stayed quiet.

"But this is real isn't it?" Kendall asked teary eyed.

Logan nodded. "I don't want it to be real...I want to do yesterday over make it so Mom and Katie weren't in that car maybe I could have" Kendall said shaking his head.

"Kendall don't do that to yourself you could have never known that they would be in that accident because it was an accident nothing could have prevented it" Logan said.

"I just wish...I wish it would just go back" Kendall said.

"I know you do" Logan said pulling Kendall into a hug. "I do to...but we can't think what if right now it matter's what happens now" Logan said.

"I just want my Mom and my little sister back" Kendall said.

"It will be okay" Logan whispered hugging Kendall tighter.

They sat there for a few minutes before Kendall's phone started ringing. They pulled apart. "Who would that be this early?" Logan asked.

"It wouldn't be the hospital would it?" Kendall asked.

"I don't think so they have the home phone" Logan said.

Kendall nodded and looked down at the caller Id. "It's Gustavo" Kendall said. Logan groaned and laid back in his bed.

"Hey Gustavo" Kendall answered.

"I need you dogs in the studio today" Gustavo said.

"We can't go into the studio today..."

"WHAT?! What do you mean you CAN'T?!" Gustavo yelled. Before he could reply Kendall heard shuffling from the other end of the phone.

"Kendall it's Kelly" Kelly said.

"Hi, Kelly" Kendall said.

"What's this about you not coming to the studio? Did something happen?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah it did...My Mom and Katie were in a car accident" Kendall answered.

"Oh Kendall sweetie I'm so sorry are they okay?" Kelly asked.

"Mom's in a coma she's in the ICU we don't know what's going to happen to her" Kendall said.

"What about Katie?" Kelly asked.

Kendall let out a small sob at Katie's name. "Katie she's...she didn't make it" Kendall said.

Kelly was silent.

"Kelly?" Kendall questioned.

"Kendall where are you boys?" Kelly asked.

"The apartment they wouldn't let us stay at the hospital" Kendall said.

"Okay we're going to be there as soon as we can okay?" Kelly said.

"Um...okay yeah" Kendall said.

"See you soon" Kelly said. They hung up.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"Wake James and Carlos up Gustavo and Kelly are coming over to the apartment" Kendall said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"So what do you think Gustavo and Kelly want?" James asked his friends who were all sitting on the couch waiting for them to come.

"I don't know...Kelly just said she'd be over in a little while" Kendall said. James nodded.

That's when there was knock at the door. "Come in" Kendall said.

Gustavo and Kelly appeared in the door way and they walked in closing the door.

"Hey how are you boys doing?" Kelly asked.

"Better not good but better" Kendall answered.

"I'm so sorry sweetie" Kelly said hugging Kendall who held onto the hug for a few seconds. She then hugged Logan next.

Kelly kneeled next to the boys. "I want you to know Gustavo and I are here for you no matter what if you need something we are here" Kelly said.

Kendall and Logan nodded. "I mean that for the both of you" Kelly said to James and Carlos.

"Thanks Kelly" Kendall said.

"We also have something else to tell you" Kelly said standing up and going near Gustavo.

"What?" they all asked.

"Gustavo has offered to pay any costs of hospital bills funeral costs anything you need weather it be food clothes he'll pay" Kelly said.

Kendall stood up. "Is this true?" he asked looking at Gustavo.

"Yes, I've offered this I've also talked to Griffin and he said we can post pone any concerts until further notice" Gustavo said.

"Your serious? You'd do this for us?" Kendall asked.

"I'm serious look I know I don't show it that much but I do care for you boys and your well being I think of you as family." Gustavo said.

Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing this was amazing. Of course when it had happened he hadn't been concerned about the hospital bills but this makes his life so much easier.

"Gustavo...Thank you so much" Kendall said moving to hug Gustavo. When Kendall wrapped his arms around the man Gustavo flinched his hands at his side. He's not good with this kind of thing. But what could one hug hurt? He then wrapped his own arms around Kendall.

Everyone was in aw about this. Kelly felt like her heart had grown a size she had always known Gustavo loved the boys but this was just so sweet and amazing.

The hug didn't last long because the home phone started ringing. Kendall pulled away. "I'll get it" he said walking over to the counter and grabbing the phone from the reciever.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yes, this is the Knight residence right?" a women asked.

"Yes" he said nervously his mouth feeling dry.

"I'm calling about Jennifer Knight" she said.

"Jennifer" he said. "is she..." he continued to stammered.

"She's okay we actually believe Mrs. Knight is showing signs of waking up.

"She's...she's waking up?" Kendall asked his voice feeling relief.

"Yes, if you could come down to the hospital it should be anytime soon" she said.

"Of course we'll be right there! Thank You!" Kendall said excitedly before hanging up.

"Kendall is everything okay?" Logan asked looking at his brother's expression.

"It's Mom..."

"She's okay right?" James asked.

"She's fine...guys she's waking up Mom's waking up" Kendall said.

They all smiled big. "We have to go to the hospital" Logan said standing up.

James followed suite. "Come on Carlos let's go" he said grabbing the Latino my the arm and pulling him off the couch.

"I'm coming no need to pull me" Carlos said.

"Sorry" James apologized.

"It's cool" Carlos shrugged.

"Boys will take you to the hospital" Kelly said.

"Yeah will take the limo" Gustavo said.

"Okay..." Kendall nodded heading toward the door but stopped.

"Thanks Gustavo" he said.

"Hey anything for the four of you" he said and they all left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall stared at his Mom's face. It's been about an hour since they arrived at the hospital. His mother still hadn't woken up. He really wish she did.

He missed her and he wanted to let her know that. He looked over at Logan who was on the other side of him holding his mother's hand.

They were the only ones that were in the room at the time. It was almost lunch time so James and Carlos went out and decided to get them some lunch.

"I really wish you'd wake up Mom" Kendall whispered pushing her hair out of her face.

Suddenly there was a small groan. "Logan did you hear that?" Kendall asked looking at a hopeful Logan.

Logan nodded. "I did! Mom if you can hear us squeeze my hand" Logan said sitting up in his chair.

Kendall grabbed his mother's hand. "Come on Mom you can do it" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight weakly grabbed both boys hands. "She did it!" Kendall said.

"Come on Mom you can do it you can open your eyes" Logan encouraged his mother.

Mrs. Knight attempted to open her eyes the first time. "Come on Mamma try it again" Kendall insisted.

This time Mrs. Knight did and her eyes slowly opening and she saw Kendall and Logan staring at her.

"Ken...Log..." she said her voice rasped sitting up slightly.

"Try not to sit up your hurt" Logan said.

"What..." Mrs. Knight asked slowly.

"You and Katie were in a car accident..." Kendall answered.

"Katie? Where is she? Is she okay?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Mom...she's..." Kendall started tears forming in his eyes. He was going to break down again at any moment.

"She's what?" Mrs. Knight asked panicked.

"Mom we're so sorry she died on impact" Logan said.

Tears fell freely down her face as she lost it. Kendall pulled his Mom in a hug.

"It's okay..." he whispered.

"She's my baby" Mrs. Knight whispered. "She was a baby now she's gone and it's my fault" Mrs. Knight said.

"Hey don't say that it was your fault it wasn't please don't blame yourself" Kendall said.

"He's right Mom please don't blame yourself" Logan begged.

"I just feel..." Mrs. Knight said.

"I know I felt the same way...I would have done anything to stop you from going yesterday" Kendall said.

"Oh Kendall" Mrs. Knight said.

"We thought we were going to loose you" Kendall said.

"I'm so sorry babies I didn't mean to scare you two" she said.

"We know" Logan said.

"Come here" she said hugging her sons.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Kendall and Logan pulled away. "It's probably James and Carlos they were bringing lunch back" Kendall said. Mrs. Knight nodded.

"Come in" Logan said.

The door opened and a tall blonde who was the spitting image of Kendall walked in. Everyone in the room froze.

"Jackson" Mrs. Knight said in shock.

"Dad" Kendall said at the same time as his mother.

"We're back!" James said.

"Mamma Knight your awake!" Carlos said happily.

The two suddenly noticed Mr. Knight in the room.

"Uh...what did we miss?" James asked confused.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jackson what...what are you doing here?" Mrs. Knight asked shocked to see her husband.

Jackson looked at James, Carlos, and Logan. "Can I have a moment with my son and ex-wife?" he asked.

"Uh sure" James said. "We can go down and eat in the cafeteria can you eat our food Logan you coming?" James asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second" Logan said. James nodded and he and Carlos walked out the door.

"Bye, Mom" Logan said hugging his mother. "I'm so glad your okay" he whispered.

"Me too baby" Mrs. Knight said.

"I'll see you guys later" he said before leaving the room.

Jackson Knight closed the door to the hospital room.

"Okay, Jackson what are you doing here?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I...I got a call yesterday morning and the nurses said you and Katie were in a car accident I got on the next flight to La and I came here" he said.

"So the first time you come to see us is because Mom and Katie we're in a car accident? Or was it because Katie died? And Mom almost died is that it what it takes for you to come" Kendall asked bitterly.

"Kendall that's not true" Mr. Knight said.

"Yes, it is and you know it! It's been three years dad! Three years since we've seen or heard from you and the first time we see is because of this" Kendall said.

"Kendall sweetie calm down" Mrs. Knight said.

"I can't calm down! This is just...I can't do this!" Kendall shouted before running out of the room.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight looked at Jackson angrily. "Jen" Mr. Knight said.<p>

"Look what you did Jackson! He's having a hard enough time with all this! Why did you come back?" she asked.

"I don't maybe because my little girl died in a car accident and my ex-wife who I love is hurt to!" he shouted.

"The ex-wife you love?" Mrs. Knight asked shocked.

Mr. Knight sighed before walking over to Mrs. Knight and sat on her bed next to her.

"Yes the ex-wife I love" Mr. Knight said grabbing her hand and putting it in his.

"You love me? You still love me?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I never stopped" he admitted.

"Then why did you leave? If you loved me...then why did you just take off without a word" Mrs. Knight asked tears in her eyes.

"I left...because...Jen we were always fighting...I just couldn't take it anymore so one day I just left...It was one of the worst mistakes of my life" he said.

"You didn't have to leave! We needed you! Kendall and Katie needed you! I needed you!" she said.

"I know I'm so sorry!"

"You could have come home" Mrs. Knight said.

"I wanted to...and I tried several times but I just couldn't bring myself to see you three...soon weeks became months then turned into a year and by then I knew I'd never would have been forgiven by you" Mr. Knight said.

"I would have took you back in a heart beat" Mrs. Knight said.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Jen" Mr. Knight said.

"I love you to Jackson" she said with a smile. "But...you need to fix things with Kendall" she said.

"I want to but he's...he's just so angry with me" Jackson said.

"He's hurt and betrayed...you destroyed him...he had to grow up so fast...helping me take care of Katie and then Logan"

"Logan?" he asked.

"I along with John Garcia adopted Logan after his parents died." she said.

"I see" he said with a nod.

"Just go talk to him he stubborn...but he'll come around" she said.

"I'm going to find him" he said.

Jackson walked down the hall in attempt to find Kendall. "Kendall?" he questioned turning around the counter and spotted Kendall sitting on the ground knees pulled up to his chest crying.

"Kendall buddy" he said sitting down next to Kendall.

"Leave me alone" he said.

Mr. Knight sighed. "I know I hurt you and I don't expect to be forgiven but Kendall I'm so sorry I love you so much and I regret leaving everyday" he said.

"Then why did you?" Kendall asked looking up.

"I was angry and confused but Kendall it's different now I'm back and I want to be a father again" Mr. Knight said.

"You want to be a father again?" he asked

"Yes, let me get to know you and Logan and I promise I'll never leave you again" he said.

"You want to be with us again?" Kendall asked still not believing his dad.

"Yes, but only if you want me to" he said.

"I want you to...I would really like that" Kendall said.

"Me too" he said with a smile and hugging his son.

"I love you dad" Kendall said.

"I love you to Kendall" he said.

They hugged for several seconds before pulling away. "Come on let's go back to your mother" Mr. Knight said.

"Can we get the guys first?" Kendall asked.

"Of course let's go" he said. The father and son stood up and walked together down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs. Knight was released from the hospital a week later. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Jackson were all home.

Jackson had spent the time Mrs. Knight was in the hospital to get to know the four boys especially Kendall and Logan.

He was becoming a father again and Kendall couldn't have been happier to have him with them in the apartment. He only wished Katie was here to be with her father again as well.

Speaking of Katie. They had all decided to wait to have her funeral after Mrs. Knight was released. It was now the day of the funeral.

Kendall stood in front of the mirror in his bed room staring at the black suit he was wearing. He couldn't believe he was wearing this. He couldn't believe he was wearing this to go to his little sister's funeral it just wasn't fair.

Tears slipped down his cheeks and closed his eyes for a brief second trying to keep them at bay.

"Kendall?" a voice knock at the door made Kendall turn. He saw Logan standing in the door of the room.

"Hey" Kendall smiled softly.

"Your dad said that it's time to get going..." Logan said.

"You know he's your dad too" Kendall said walking up to Logan.

"He's not really my dad..." Logan said.

"Well he's my dad and my Mom adopted you.." Kendall said.

"It just feels weird calling him that considering he hasn't been around that much" Logan said.

"I get it...but you should try I mean he's trying he's making an effort to be a father to us...and at this rate they'll get married again anyway." Kendall said.

"I'll try" Logan said.

"Thank you" Kendall said.

They were quiet.

"Are you ready for this?" Logan asked.

Kendall sighed and sat at the edge of his bed. Logan sat next to him.

"I don't know...I want to be but it's just...she's my little sister you shouldn't be heading to bury your little sister" Kendall said.

"I know...it so weird...I don't what to think" Logan said.

"I just miss her" Kendall whispered.

"I miss her too" Logan said.

"Kendall! Logan let's go!" Mr. Knight yelled from downstairs.

"We should go" Logan said.

"Yes we should" Kendall said with a nod and they headed out the door.

The two brothers walked downstairs to be with Mr. and Mrs. Knight, James, and Carlos.

"Let's go" Mr. Knight said wrapping an arm around Kendall as he pushed Mrs. Knights wheel chair out the door.

Kendall looked around the service was sweet and small. Just like Katie. The pastor spoke as well as all four boys Mr. and Mrs. Kninght all spoke as well.

Everyone showed up Camille, Jo, The Jennifer's, buddah bob, Bitters, Gustavo Kelly, even Griffin came.

Now Kendall was alone in the viewing room with his sister's coffin.

He slowly walked over and ran his hand against the coffin. Tears fell down Kendall's cheeks.

"I love you so much baby sister...I'm never going to forget you" Kendall said.

"She was such an amazing person." James said.

"Even if she was only thirteen" Carlos added.

Kendall turned and saw James, Carlos, and Logan walking.

"I can't believe she's gone...It's just so real" Logan said.

"I wish it wasn't real" Kendall said. "I wish this was all a nightmare and I'd wake up from a deep sleep or something" he added.

"But it's not...this reality Katie's really gone" James said running his fingers along the coffin.

"We love you so much Katie" James said he looked at his three friends who had tears running down their face.

Without a word the four of them went into a four way hug.

"I love you guys" Kendall said.

"We love you too" they said.

"Guys?" a knock at the door startled them and they pulled away. Mrs. Knight and Mr. Knight were in the doorway.

"You ready?" Mr. Knight said.

"You guys ready?" Kendall asked.

"We are if you are" Logan said.

"I am ready" Kendall said.

"We should go then" Mrs. Knight said. They all nodded and headed out the door.

Kendall stopped and turned around. "Love you baby sister."


End file.
